Fear is Global
by PunyTweeling97
Summary: 'It was an interesting sight, to say the least, when six of the members of the G8 entered the boardroom to find their two missing members cowering in the corner.' What could possibly have caused the two strongest nations in the world into quivering wrecks? The rest of the G8 wants to know too.


**Hello! I have recently become addicted to the Hetalia fandom and so thought it appropriate to contribute to the many wonderful pieces of fiction I have been reading these few days. **

**Obviously I don't own any of these characters, only the plot.**

* * *

It was an interesting sight, to say the least, when six of the members of the G8 entered the boardroom to find their two missing members cowering in the corner.

The two strongest nations were huddled together in the corner, trembling pitifully, only to start violently when the door was opened.

With a pair of high pitched shrieks, both reacted in their own way.

Russia made a strange sound, halfway between a sob and a scream before picking up a nearby chair and hurling it at the baffled newcomers.

England and France both ducked with outraged cries, while Germany flung out both arms and shoved his allies away from the projectile.

No one thought about Canada's safety, and so he was left to fend for himself.

America then launched forwards, yelling incoherently. He roughly pulled the startled nations inside before slamming the door, locking it and then slumping against it in evident relief.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" England demanded, pulling himself up and trying to regain what dignity he could.

Wide eyed, America quickly covered England's mouth with his hand, squeaking a mantra of "Shhh! She'll hear!" over and over again.

For a moment, England struggled in his former colony's grip before going still and narrowing his eyes dangerously.

America suddenly withdrew his hand in shock, yelping "He bit me!" before he was roughly shoved away.

"Who will hear you, mon amis?" France asked with an eyebrow raised as England elbowed past him, straightening his uniform and giving anyone he caught looking in his direction a vicious glare.

America had no time to explain before an ominous scratching accompanied by light knocking came from the other side of the door.

Squealing in a decidedly un-heroic manner, America scrambled back, almost falling over chairs in his escape to the corner they found him in originally. Squeezing in next to the larger nation, he buried his face into the heavy coat Russia wore in a pathetic attempt to hide from what was hunting them.

Russia, meanwhile, had slammed his hands over his ears and kept bellowing "Go away!" at the top of his lungs in a voice bordering on hysterical, shaking and trying to skin further into his scarf.

Naturally, the other nations were getting a bit wary at this point in time. There was not much that could bring any nation to the state the other two were in, much less two of the strongest superpowers in the world.

By unspoken agreement and a few shared glances, the other nations gravitated behind the table, towards the sides of the room while steering clear of the door and the clear targets of the mystery assailant.

The disturbing scratching sounds stopped for a moment, before something slammed into the door with enough force to create a large crack right down the middle.

Russia and America both clutched each other desperately and screamed like little girls as Italy frantically waved a hastily constructed white flag from between Germany and Japan's shoulders.

After a few more strong hits, the door splintered apart, revealing their attacker.

Belarus stood calmly in the empty doorframe, pretty eyes glittering with madness as the light caught on the gleaming blade she clutched in one hand. Glaring at everyone present before catching sight of Russia, she smiled almost serenely and held out her arms to him.

"Brother, why don't you let me love you?"

Emitting the most pathetic scream yet, Russia leapt to his feet, picked up America and hurled him at his sister in one smooth motion.

"Dude!" America howled as he was thrown, only just avoiding being caught by the cruel knife as Belarus simply swatted him aside into the table, which splintered on impact. "Vanya, you traitor!"

"I wish you luck, Fredka!" Russia replied as he seized the time his distraction had bought and smashed the window with his ever handy faucet before leaping out of the room without a second glance.

Belarus' eyes widened ever so slightly at seeing her prize slip through her fingers yet again. Sheathing her knife, she bolted forwards and dived headfirst in pursuit of Russia.

The other nations simply watched in shocked fascination, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. England glanced at the window for a second and then turned to America, who was wincing as he pulled himself out of what used to be the magnificent table.

"We are on the fifth floor, are we not?" He asked as America looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement.

Silence fell once again as all eyes turned to the shattered window. Suddenly Germany clapped his hands loudly once, startling everyone and effectively grabbing their attention.

"Don't we have a meeting to be getting on with?" He asked sternly, pointedly nodding to the chairs which the others quickly sat on. "America, I expect you to pass your notes onto Russia after this."

And with that, he calmly began the dull slideshow he had prepared, trying to ignore the panicked yelps and shrill declarations of love that would become audible every ten minutes or so, like clockwork, as though the source was doing circuits around the building.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy. I can see Russia and America as getting along in that typical boyish, play fighting kinda way as they are probably the only ones physically equal to each other, strength wise. I also think that their personalities can work together.**

**I don't write romance of any sort, at least not as a focal point, but if you wanna see it as slash (if you can) go for it, I write for your enjoyment. I would love to continue in this fandom if I get anymore ideas, and I will hopefully be updating my other works soon too. Situations beyond my control within the family have meant that muse and motivation have plummeted along with my mood, as well as exams and coursework. But I have no intentions of stopping writing.**

**Please review! Ciao my lovelies!**


End file.
